


Waiting For A Man Like You

by SimplyTsundere



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Canadian Jokes, Bottom Jean Kirstein, DJ Marco, Eren & Levi's Wedding, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Jean's a fucking Mountie and the joke is totally made, Levi & Jean Are Canadian, Lovesick Marco, M/M, Marco Bott & Ymir Are Twins, One Shot, Royal Canadian Mounted Police Jean, Smut, Top Marco Bott, Wants A Rom-Com Meeting, cliché as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: Attending his friends', Levi Ackerman & Eren Jaeger, wedding as their DJ and one of Levi's three groomsmen, Marco Bodt is a little lovesick. He's 32 years old and can't find the person he's meant to be with. Is it wrong if he feels a little envy that his friends are getting married, in long, lasting, happy relationships and he's found no one to do more than share his bed? He hopes not. Part of him says the man he's going to wind up with hasn't fallen into his path yet while the other believes he doesn't exist. Marco wants his happily ever after like his friends and he wants that romantic comedy first meeting. His dream begins to cement itself when he realizes his passport and I.D. were left at the border crossing and the very same, intimidating, beautiful Mountie he spoke to at the border tracks him down and returns them to him.





	Waiting For A Man Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Please fucking excuse me for this mess. I don't even know what it started out as but it ran off with me. Also, I'd like to state that the Canadians I know are super fucking hot so yes, Canada, to me, _does_ know how to grow 'em. Just take the fluff and the porn and the sad, overly excited Marco and just allow me to slither back beneath my rock. That being said, please enjoy.
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

Before he knew it three years had passed since his friends, Eren and Levi, had met at a hockey game after nearly beating the teeth out of each other’s skulls. Now he was driving with a couple other friends heading to the Canadian border just to be able to attend their wedding. Who would have thought a spilt beer and a couple of almost punches would have led to marriage. Of course when he got asked to DJ the wedding when they got engaged he assumed that Levi wasn’t going to be returning to his hometown across the country.

It wasn’t exactly like he’d ever even been out of the states so getting a passport and crossing the Canadian border for the weekend hadn’t been what he’d planned for. In all honesty he was a little surprised. Eren had just up and decided getting married in Canada was the best thing he could do for Levi so they’d return and elope in Vegas afterwards. Kuchel, Levi’s Mother, wasn’t able to make it down so he assumed that this was also for her. All in all it was just like them to compromise for one another. He supposed it was one of the qualities that made them such a good couple even if he got texts from Levi on the occasion that said everyone was idiot but he was 100 percent convinced he was marrying their king.

At times the two gave him a good laugh while other times he wondered if they’d ever not be disgusting when they got drunk. His friendship with them was something he was rather thankful for and so stepping into another country for a weekend just to DJ their wedding wasn’t anything too big. He’d already driven a couple hours with his sister, Ymir, in the passenger seat scanning every possible radio station while her wife, Krista, hung over her from the backseat. Never in his life had he imagined two people so annoying in a small space. It wasn’t to say he didn’t love his twin sister, of course he did, but the woman was 32 years old and still at times acted 17. 

“Eyes on the road, Freckled Fuck,” she cackled as he glanced off for a moment.

Groaning he ran a hand through umber curls “Ugh, Ymir, we both have freckles. You have to stop calling me that.”

“Yeah but your eyes are brown making you full of shit so who’d listen to what you have to say, Marco?” Ymir grinned impishly. Instead of searching himself for some witty retort he just sighed and kept to the road. Her features were always a bit of a contrast to his. From her sharp amber eyes and angular face shape to his rounded, chocolate doe eyes and face; the two may have looked rather different aside from tanned, freckled skin but as much as he hated to admit it they were two sides of the same fucked up coin. Most people had never guessed they were twins unless they’d met them in the same, shared, space. Being able to finish sentences, state the same things with the same inflection, and having conversations in a series of stares made most people assume they were married.

Unfortunately, Ymir was the only one of them wearing a golden wedding band around her finger. To Marco it seemed most of their friends were married or in long, lasting, happy relationships. Maybe he just hadn’t found the right guy or maybe that guy didn’t exist. At his age he’d toss a dart to the latter.  Working at a nightclub wasn’t exactly a business that attracted men looking to settle down and that in turn had been okay with him. Only when he got the urge to seek companionship did he find someone for a night and disappear with the rising sun. His friends swore up and down that being a club promoter and DJ for a string of local gay bars was a magnet for attention and they weren’t wrong; it was just the wrong attention.

Some part of Marco wanted that moment where he saw someone, locked eyes, and knew with the frantic thump of his heart that the man he saw was the one. Where was his kissing a stranger in the rain? Where was his chasing after a leaving train for the love of his life? It might have sounded overly cliche but at heart it was what he wanted. Perhaps that was where he went wrong but if he couldn’t have his cliche, sappy, Rom-Com meeting where he just knew he wanted that guy forever then he’d stick to wanting some handsome stranger for an hour. In his mind that was good enough.

He had zoned out thinking that maybe he’d meet some new people at the wedding and that was a good enough hope. Having to stand up with Levi as one of his groomsmen meant dressing sharply and, let’s face it, he knew that he could manage to capture some eyes dressing that well. At a little over 6’2 with a shining smile he caught quite a few stares even wearing his current jeans, ratty Guns ‘N’ Roses shirt, and dirty sneakers. Needless to say he knew there’d likely be a few single people he was sure he could have some fun with if the bubbly started flowing.

When they arrived to the primary inspection border crossing booth Marco immediately turned to the girls and turned off the radio “Watch your mouths. These guys are federal law and they do not fuck around. Just smile, nod, and answer their questions without too much flourish. Turn off your cell phones and hand me your passports and I.D.” Each of them nodded, did as he asked, and so he continued to go through the motions of driving up for inspection. Much to his surprise catching the Red Serge uniform of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police felt a little too stereotypical. He then remembered most stereotypes had a basis somewhere along the line. His eyes immediately scanned up to the mountie who was stopping them for inspection. From beneath the hat he could make out a surprisingly handsome face.

As he rolled down the windows he managed a smile to the topaz eyed officer who asked flatly “Good evening, sir, ladies. Where is it you’re arriving from?”

Handing their documentation to the man Marco answered with a polite smile “Good evening, sir, we’re coming from Washington State.”

“Very good,” he answered as he flipped through their passports “and is this your first time to Canada, Mr.Bodt?”

“All of ours,” Marco answered.

“What is the nature of your visit and how long do you intend to stay?” The man asked as he met Marco’s eyes with an unnerving flat expression.

The officer’s sharp features provided a rather intimidating aura but Marco remained calm, plastering on his smile “We’re attending a wedding and we plan to leave early Sunday morning so 2 days, 2 nights.”

Nodding, the officer continued asking his normal questions “Where will you be staying for the duration of your trip?”

“Ah, the…..excuse me a moment, Ymir do you remember the name of the hotel? It’s in the GPS,” he motioned to his sister who began to pull it up on the screen. “The Hôtels Gouverneur. I really hope I said that right.”

For once the man managed a tiny curl of his lip for only a moment “A little more accent on your ‘O’ but close enough for a foreigner. Now, afraid I must ask, are you carrying any illegal substances or alcohol in the car?”

“Thank you,” Marco replied chipperly before shaking his head “no, sir, we are not.”

“What is it that you do for a living, Mr. Bodt?” He asked without another flinch of any facial muscle.

Marco answered him casually “I’m a nightclub promoter and DJ.”

Seemingly uninterested, he continued “I see and do you intend to work while you’re in the country?” 

“Only spinning for the wedding, sir,” Marco answered simply before the officer turned his attention to Ymir and Krista. He zoned out a bit as the man continued to ask them questions and scanned their car. Of course some things just had to take forever and he was beginning to wonder just how long the process was going to take. When he finally heard the words “Welcome to Canada, please enjoy your stay,” he’d never been so happy to be done with something. Having to get out and empty his pockets and run through a simple scan wasn’t so bad but everything else just seemed to drag on. He was reminded to chastise Eren and Levi for this fucking shit. At least he’d gotten a better look at the officer questioning them when he’d gotten out of the car.

Around his height, thin build yet muscled enough to fill out his uniform, a rather nice ass, and just a tuft or two of flaxen hair had peeked out from beneath his hat. Marco couldn’t help but think they grew them rather well in Canada except for maybe Levi who just had to be an exception. Even a couple of the other officers posted at the crossing weren’t too bad on the eyes. Ymir had prodded him to take back their documentation when his stare had lingered on the officer’s pale complexion a little too long. He’d snapped out of it and handed them back before driving off. The experience had him getting made fun of the entire way up to the reception hall for the rehearsal dinner.

After they’d gotten settled at the hotel they were both off to enjoy a time of old friends, funny stories, good food, and booze. Krista walked ahead of him with Ymir as they found their places at the table easily. Marco was busy walking into the room and scanning the area to notice. His attempt to see if there were some people he didn’t know went well, as there were a few, but he then decided to make it up to the happy couple. Eren’s shaggy mocha hair, turquoise eyes, and tan skin standing next to a petite man with a light complexion and jet black hair made them always easy to find. Levi’s steel blue eyes located him and he immediately smiled carting Eren off by a hip down to see him.

“Marco! Thank god, you made it,” Levi grinned widely as he and Eren made it down to him.

He shrugged and looked to them both shaking his head “Thankfully. I had a rather interesting time at border control.”

Sneaking up from behind him Ymir tossed an arm over his shoulder “Don’t let him fool you. It was only because he was too busy staring down the Mountie. I bet something like  _ “Mount me” _ was going through his head with the way he was distracted.”

Eren almost spit his beer “Oh my god haha! Damn, Marco, can’t hold it back even to get into the country? You know he’d have probably arrested you if you hit on him.”

“Yeah, but  _ damn  _ does Canada grow ‘em sexy. Nothing hotter than a man in uniform, huh, Levi?” Marco grinned as he nudged Levi.

Laughing, he nodded “Haha, yeah, I’m mean maybe I’m only marrying him for the pilot’s uniform.”

“You’re so fucking rude,” Eren chuckled “but Marco’s right. Canada damn sure knows what they’re doing with men. So, Marco, did you get the set I emailed you?”

Marco grinned “Y’all are gross but, yes, I did. I still can’t believe you two are getting married.”

Eren shrugged “I can’t believe it either but tomorrow I’ll be married and the best time of my life starts.”

Levi tugged Eren closer and planted a kiss to his cheek “Aww, c’mon, you asked me, remember? You should be the one to have it so concreted. I guess we better get this thing started though now that everyone has gotten here.” They all agreed and moved to their seats. Dealing through talking about Levi when he was a stripper had been a good bit of fun. He’d gotten to meet Levi’s mother and she wasn’t even the least bit surprised when she learnt that Levi stripped through college to pay for medical school. In the end of it all he was a now a prominent radiologist and his past was one that Eren didn’t care about. As long as Levi was only stripping for him, it was clear that it didn’t matter; the two were so accepting about everything.

Surrounded by friends both old and new, Marco’s evening had gone swimmingly. The boys were getting married in the morning and it was all he could do to hold it together. On the outside he didn’t seem so emotional but he knew that tomorrow he was going to cry. It was going to be a day to celebrate and he was honored to get to be a piece of it. More thoughts of their union ran through his head as he got back to his hotel room. After showering he laid down in his bed and began to wonder if his small burn of jealousy was normal. Eren was younger than him and somehow managed to find the love of his life in such a short amount of time. What exactly was he doing with his life?

The thoughts plagued him. If he was happy for them was he still allowed to envy them? He hoped so because if not then he was more of a shitty person than he initially thought. As he lay there staring up at the ceiling he looked over at his bicep running his fingers over his mother’s name and the hummingbird image. She’d never get to see him married, never get to see him be truly happy, but his solace was that she’d at least gotten to see Ymir’s wedding six years ago. Her only wish was that he be happy, and while his job fulfilling and fun it wasn’t making him happy. Was it too much to ask to even find someone in life worth loving? Apparently so.

Having fallen asleep feeling more empty than the right side of his bed, Marco opted for a morning mimosa. He needed to get up and get ready. It was Eren and Levi’s big day. Time to plaster on a smile and move through the ceremony like it wasn’t everything he wished he had for himself. He would have to suppress the idea and keep the happiness he had for his friends at the top of the list. Once he got dressed he began to grab his wallet and his keys before noticing something missing. As he flipped open his wallet he noticed that his I.D. was missing.

Frantically running around the room he tried to look through his suitcase and found neither his passport or driver’s license. Maybe they’d fallen out in the car? Come to think of it he hadn’t remembered even slipping it back to his wallet so the chances were he’d just stuck them in the side door.  Trying to calm himself down a bit he got himself situated and headed out to the event hall. Levi was waiting for him and his two other groomsmen so he couldn’t be late. It was his duty to forget about it for now.

In the car he searched for his documentation with no hope and cursed under his breath. Ymir and Krista noticed but didn’t ask as he just sighed heavily and pulled into the parking lot. Each of them got out and headed to their respective areas but not before Krista adjusted his tie. He gave them each a smile and got to the back, left room where Levi awaited. When he walked in he couldn’t help but laugh. Levi was pacing back and forth through the room obviously a bit on edge. Knowing Levi, Marco had planned for that very moment.

Walking up to him he’d handed him the flask of whiskey from his pocket and watched him down all of it before handing it back. Clearly the man was fraying about. Hange and Erwin were two trying to get him to get his nerves out. Erwin was more helpful as he kept reassuring him while Hange was busying themselves unconsciously making it worse. Marco’s job was to walk the fine line and hope to make him laugh a little bit. As time got nearer to the walk Levi was finally coming to terms with making the biggest commitment of his life. Each of them gave him a slap on the back and headed out to give him a bit of time by himself as the wedding began.

Just as he expected; he cried. It was hard to not be overwhelmed by the amount of love he could feel between them. Writing their own vows had just about everyone crying. At least he didn’t feel so strange but the best part was getting to the reception. Everyone was happy, most had a drink in their hand, and Levi had given Eren a face full of raspberry ganache and dark chocolate cake while he set up behind the DJ booth to start their party off right. This was what he was made for. Even getting to embarrass them both as he had photos playing on a projection screen was a part of the plan.

After the couple’s dance and a slow song or two he drastically changed up the tempo as Levi and Eren had requested. They’d practically brought everyone along for their destination wedding and honeymoon since they both had jobs that took most their time. The two of them hadn’t wanted there to be an overflowing of emotion. It was just like them and he couldn’t help but smile as he switched gears. Throwing the song Levi used to strip to was something Eren had asked him to do just for a laugh and Levi immediately turned bright red. It was kind of adorable watching their back and forth as Levi repayed him with a bit of dirty dancing.

His eyes had moved from the inspiring spectacle and instead found someone in the crowd who was more than a little bit out of place among the well dressed crowd. Standing off to the side of the ballroom was a man he didn’t recognize from the service or the rehearsal dinner. Cocking his head to the side as he dropped a headphone he squinted and hoped that he could make out the guy’s face. It seemed the man had noticed him and began to walk forward. Setting off an alarm in Marco’s head he set up the autoplay and stepped down to meet the man before he got any closer. Upon closer inspection he noticed that the stranger was one he’d seen before.

Before he could confirm the suspicion the man outstretched his hand “Mr. Bodt, please excuse me for showing up here but you forgot these. I came as quickly as I could.” Marco took the passport and his I.D. from the officer he’d dealt with from the border. His mind was blown the second their eyes met. For once he’d seen the man smile lighting up his face so brilliantly. Marco could feel his heartbeat increase as he stared, obviously raking his eyes over the officer’s figure dressed only in a pair of jeans and a Aerosmith t-shirt. It was like he was made for Marco with the way he dressed and now he could see the flaxen and pecan hair styled in a high undercut not too different from his own. When he wasn’t being so terrifying he was absolutely beautiful….actually, when he thought back he still just as gorgeous then but he liked him better when he smiled.

Placing the documents into his lapel pocket Marco smiled “Wow, I can’t believe you’re the same guy. You know you’re a little terrifying for a Canadian. You people are supposed to be happy and friendly. Oh, and please, call me Marco.”

“And talk to moose, drink maple syrup, ride zambonis, carry hockey sticks in the trunk, and many other things,” he offered lazily before laughing taking Marco by surprise “but yeah, haha, I suppose I’m pretty serious at work. I have to be. Anyway, I’ll be going, nice reception, Marco.”

Hearing his laugh stopped his heart as he instinctively reached out for his forearm “No….I mean, uh, you’re already here, right? Stay. Have some fun. The couple won’t mind. Eren and Levi are too busy trying to embarrass each other.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to intrude and it seems like you have a job to do,” he stated as he glanced down at the hold Marco had on him.

“Promise,” Marco stated “it’ll be alright. What’s your name?”

Smiling he shrugged “Why do you want to know and why do you want me to stay at someone else’s wedding?”

Marco dropped his hold “Because I’d like to the name of the man I’m pretty sure is causing my heart to beat a thousand miles a minute.”

Clearly taken aback a bit the man shook his head before smirking deviously “First of all, up here we use the  _ metric _ system. Second, are you sure you don’t just have a heart condition? Third, are you drunk from the champagne?” 

“Kilometers then,” Marco snickered “and no, I’m pretty healthy and one of the grooms drank all my whiskey before the wedding even started. The only thing left is you. Bringing back my things might have slowed it down but seeing you out of that uniform, seeing you smile that like, and hearing that laugh? Yeah, it’s definitely you, officer???”

As Marco noticed a blush tinting the man’s features he finally answered “Kirschtein. Jean Kirschtein. Do you always hit on men you’ve only met?”

“Only the pretty ones,” Marco answered before attempting Jean’s name “Jean,  _ like you _ . If you’re not interested in guys, or taken, then excuse me and just take it as a compliment.”

Jean laughed lightly “Haha, well your gaydar is pretty spot on but I don’t think I should crash some couple’s wedding. It feels a bit wrong.”

“You’re not crashing if you’re invited,” Marco grinned “and my plus one was vacant so consider yourself here with me. You did come to see me after all. It’d be a waste to let you go off without some fun.”

Deciding to finally agree Jean nodded “Alright, sure, but I just got off duty about a half hour ago. I’m a bit tired so what exactly do you propose?”

Marco grabbed his hand and led him up to the DJ booth placing the headphones around his neck as he stood behind him “Place your hands on the board. I’ll show you a little something.” Moving around the soundboard Marco took more than a little joy in discovering how Jean’s body fit nearly perfect to his own as he placed his hands over top Jean’s. Levi looked up to the booth to see him and nudged Eren but neither of them said anything at the spectacle only made sure to point it out to everyone they were near. Feeling the eyes on him Marco glanced up to see more than a couple people grinning wildly. He just ignored it and tried to fight the idea in his head that Jean going out of his way to return his things, the fact he happened to be wearing a band t-shirt he loved, and the fact he was drop dead gorgeous with that smile and piercing topaz eyes made him perfect for the idea in his head; that Jean had just performed his cliche, romantic comedy first meeting. 

“This is really cool,” Jean spoke a bit loudly as he leaned his head back to Marco’s chest.

Marco whispered by his ear softly “Thank you. Glad you think so.”

Brazening up a bit Jean’s voice dropped to a silken tone “Working all night with your hands must mean you’re good with them.”

Attempting to make sure he heard that right, Marco chuckled “What? Did you--”

“Come onto you?” Jean asked as he turned around to face Marco. Leaning into his ear Jean hummed “Mhmm, I did. You’re  _ obviously  _ not trying to be coy. Americans are normally quite bold and I like that. I figured if you’re going to make the effort to be bold I should too.”

“Damn,” Marco breathed lowly as he slipped an arm around Jean’s waist tugging him flush to his chest “you might as well be perfect, Jean. I just don’t like beating around the bush when there’s something I want. I’m too old for that.”

“Only four years older than me,” Jean smiled warmly making Marco’s breath hitch “at 32, I think, right? It’s not so bad to know what you want out of life. I take it you do this often then?”

Shaking his head, Marco sighed “Yeah, 32, and I don’t do this  _ too  _ often. I work in gay nightclubs around Seattle. I get my fair share of people coming onto me but I don’t just take what I can get. At this point in my life I’m looking for a little more than a bed partner but, if it’s  _ you, _ I’d not say no. Hell, I might just beg.”

A bit surprised Jean reached out to his hip languidly rolling his fingers over the area “I like a man who knows what he wants. I respect that. If you’re only a couple of hours away from the city then that’s a good thing because I live here in Vancouver. Who knows, maybe you can come make a drive every now again....if you get the urge.”

“Do I get to take you to dinner on a moose as you wave the gay, Canadian flag around?” Marco asked with a smirk.

Jean’s topaz eyes rolled back before he pushed himself up to the tips of his toes to whisper lowly into Marco’s ear “That depends on what you can do with those  _ hands, _ Marco. I like to test ride things before I commit.”

“I got a room at the hotel down the road,” Marco offered “so whenever the reception is over, Jean, I’m all yours. Is this now the appropriate grounds to make a Mountie joke?”

“Oh, I’m sure I’ve heard it before. Let me guess, foreigners love this one, wanna  _ ‘mount me?’ _ ” Jean sighed and moved back to hold the chocolate gaze “I won’t mind if you do. In fact, it’s been such a long 14 hour shift, I’d rather you do all the work so I can unwind and enjoy myself.”

Marco grinned and slipped his hand down to Jean’s hip “Mmm, you’re a pillow princess? Alright. I like a good workout and by the time we’re done your voice will be _ just _ as tired as the rest of you.”

Jean arched a brow “Oh, is that a  _ promise? _ I’m only this passive on rough days so don’t worry, if you’re good enough maybe I’ll see you again.”

“If we’re compatible,” Marco growled as he nipped at Jean’s throat “then you’d have to stop me at the border from coming back up here for you.”

“Noted,” Jean snickered “now, how long until the reception is over?”

“An hour or so,” Marco shrugged as Levi sauntered up to the booth “and here’s one of my best friends.”

Levi arched a brow at their distance before breaking out with a devious grin “Did you bring in a guest, Marco?”

Noticing the curiosity beneath his words Marco nodded “I have. This is Jean. He returned my passport to me since I apparently left them at the border crossing last night. I figured it was only fair to allow him be plus one for the evening. Do you mind?”

“The more the merrier,” Levi smiled before shifting to Jean “it’s a pleasure. Levi Ackerman. You must be the Mountie that apparently rendered him completely stupid.”

Jean had a laugh as he shook Levi’s hand “Jean Kirschtein. I would hope so considering I’m guessing I’m the only one he actively spoke with. Your wedding is immaculate. Congratulations. Are you the Canadian?”

“I am. Thank you very much. I’m from Vancouver but I moved to the states when I was 18. What about you? Sounds like Montreal?” Levi posed as his eyes narrowed a bit.

“Yeah, actually,” Jean answered with a bit of surprise “but I live in Vancouver now. Thank you for allowing me to stay.”

“Oh, trust me,” Levi chuckled with a bit of sympathy “I have a feeling you won’t be thanking me in the morning. Be sure to enjoy the champagne.”

With that he scampered off to the dancefloor leaving Jean to question what he meant “Uh, do I even want to know what that was supposed to mean?”

“He just knows I’ve got my claws in you at this point and I’m not letting you go,” Marco answered while setting up the autoplay “now let’s go shake a little something.” Jean nodded and allowed Marco to lead him out on the dancefloor for a little bit of rhythmic foreplay. Just feeling the way Jean moved against him had Marco’s mind reeling. If this man could be anything like he wished him or imagined him to be then he knew his weeks would be filled with becoming a huge fan of Canada. As the music played and Jean’s hips popped and swayed to the rhythm he found himself entranced. Everyone seemed to stop and take a notice of him to which Marco only smirked proudly. Ymir and Krista about spit out their champagne when they noticed who he was but Ymir then gave him the world’s widest, cheekiest grin and nodded.

Marco tried his damnedest to ignore them but it was just too hard to not reply proudly that Jean was with him. The man was beautiful, snarky, blunt, receptive, and could shake his hips like Levi on a pole. Whatever gods had blessed him for being a secretive, broody bastard he wanted to give thanks to immediately. Once the reception was over, Levi and Eren had gone on their way and Jean was following him back to his hotel. Driving back with, a nosy beyond all reason Ymir and a giggly, tipsy Krista wasn’t exactly keeping him in the headspace but the thought of getting back to the hotel room with Jean was. Krista had just squealed in laughter about being safe and Ymir just grinned stating she should be more worried about herself which only made Marco laugh before he sent them on their way. He waited for Jean to climb out of his truck and meet him at the front door once Krista and Ymir were on their way to their room.

Jean met him swiftly and allowed Marco to loop an arm around his hips as he escorted him to his room. Upon removal of his room key Marco removed his arm from Jean and pushed open the door once the green light blinked by the handle. Almost instantly Jean’s lips were on him. Before he could shut the door he felt the velvet warmth of Jean’s lips over his own as he pushed him through the door and mule kicked it shut. Fingers fumbled clumsily into his hair as the two stumbled back towards the bed. It was then that Marco finally had the mental clarity to respond by placing his hands on Jean’s lower back and slinging him down to the bed. 

Landing atop the plus mattress Jean smirked up at him and drug him down by grabbing a hold of his suspenders and yanking. Marco stumbled forward, taking the clear directive to climb onto the bed, and moved to loom overtop him. Shoving his blazer off, Jean made simple work of it as he rushed for a connection of their lips and began to slide off his tie when Marco flung his blazer to the floor. While he delighted in the sloppy, almost frantic, desperate kisses from Jean he pushed aside his suspenders and began to quickly unbutton his shirt, tossing it to an unknown reach of the room once it was off. Getting Jean undressed was going to be rather simple but he was wearing a good bit more so starting on him was the only logical thing circulating in their minds. 

Once Marco’s skin was bared Jean began to take a moment to run his fingers over his chest, down his stomach, and around his hips as he whispered saucily “Are your freckles  _ everywhere?” _

Grabbing one of Jean’s hands he placed it at his pants “Only  _ one _ way to find out.” Jean met his predatory smirk with one of his own as he shoved Marco back,  got down on all fours, and popped the button on his slacks with his teeth. Marco’s chest tightened at the feeling of Jean’s humid breath against his skin as he shimmied the fabric down to his knees. Moving to discard them, Marco lifted a knee and drug them off before throwing them to the floor. The way Jean’s eyes lingered over his skin, examining him completely, almost made him a hint nervous. Clearly the man was taking a good bit of pleasure unearthing his physique but now Marco was owed the same thing. 

Placing his lips to Jean’s throat, Marco nipped at the skin and began to raise his shirt up his stomach. Sensing what Marco wanted Jean obliged. He leaned back to grab the bottom hem of his shirt, pull it over his head, and send it soaring. With beautiful, snowy skin bared to him Marco couldn’t help but want to paint Jean’s body like a canvas with evidence of himself. Beginning by dragging the skin of Jean’s throat in his teeth, sucking just enough to discolor it and draw a low moan from Jean’s chest, Marco set to turning Jean into malleable clay. It wasn’t difficult at all as he felt Jean’s fingers in his hair at his nape, his hips rocking up to his own, and heard him making soft, barely audible mewls.

Mapping his way down Jean’s body, stopping to tease his chest for a moment, Marco made his way to the waistband of the jeans on Jean’s narrow hips. Examining the cut of the chiseled muscle dipping into the denim Marco was losing his mind. The man’s body was just as gorgeous as the rest of him and he got to have it. Rushing as that thought concreted it’s way into his brain, Marco deftly unbuttoned the jeans and began to pull them off Jean’s body as he lifted his hips up to assist. Once the jeans were in the floor with the rest of the scattered, discarded clothing Marco took the opportunity to drink in the intoxicating sight of Jean’s bared skin. 

Sure, he was thin, lithe, but he had an incredibly toned core. He had to admit he was a little jealous that he was hiding that body beneath the Red Serge day in and day out. In his form fitting black boxer briefs Jean wiggled in Marco’s hold beneath the scrutiny of his chocolate gaze. Meeting the space of his thighs Marco stood on his knees and elevated Jean’s hips as he ran a greedy palm up Jean’s stomach. Stretching back with a soft moan Jean allowed the action and gave him more room to touch him. Instead of touching however Marco placed his lips at Jean’s stomach, following up the delicate trail of softly golden hair leading up from his boxers to his navel. Something about a man’s happy trail turned him on and it seemed Jean kept his neat and tidy.

Running the flat of his tongue up his stomach he felt Jean’s abdominal muscles clench and unwind immediately. He wanted to have Jean under his tongue and dammit it that was exactly what he was going to do. With his erection already straining the dark fabric Marco decided for a little tease and lowered his mouth to the cloth. His breath easily wove through the fibers of Jean’s boxers forcing his cock to twitch beneath the onslaught as Marco mouthed at him through them. Jean’s head was leaned back to the pillows as he gripped at the sheets waiting, hoping, for Marco to stop teasing him so rudely. Noticing the action, Marco chuckled and pinched the material in his teeth inching it down, agonizingly slow, bit by bit until he freed Jean’s cock from the confinement. 

Glancing down at him as the thankful groan left his lips, Jean had an expression written on his face that was something akin to a sexy pout. Marco knew why. With him being so far back, sitting on his shins, Jean couldn’t touch him until he bent over his body which apparently made him pout. Knowing that he couldn’t withstand that adorable face as his rosy lips creased and puffed out, Marco leaned over Jean’s body pressed a kiss to his sharp hip bone, and engulfed all of Jean’s length in one swift action. Only the buck of Jean’s hips, the fingers curling in his hair, and the glass shattering moan of “Marco!” as Jean tossed his head back to the bed had been the reactions Jean was able to give at the action. 

In Marco’s mind he’d had enough of the teasing. It was time to get down to it so, just in case, they could go for another round when it was over. Feeling the head of Jean’s cock bump back against his throat Marco moved back and quickly took to bobbing his head as he took different increments into his mouth. Sucking gently on the head, tongue flicking over the slit, lapping lazily up the underside of his cock before taking him in once again; Marco had Jean begging for him. Each moan of his name was enough to rattle his composure. He was attempting to take this at a decent pace but it was almost as if Jean knew screaming out for him so wantonly was damaging his ability to do so. 

Pulling off him with a wet pop, Marco hopped off the bed and sashayed over to his suitcase where he removed a condom and a bottle of lubricant. Dropping it to the bed, he tossed a grin to Jean.

“Did you plan on fucking someone here?” Jean asked in an almost whine as he kicked off his boxers and pushed himself up the bed.

Marco shrugged “I like to always be prepared. It was a wedding…Goddamn, you have _ go _ t to be the most beautiful man on this planet.”

“Thank you, Marco, you’re not bad yourself.” Jean smirked devilishly as he pawed at Marco’s boxers.

Arching a brow, Marco hummed “Mmm, getting impatient with me? Okay, we’ll see many times I can get you to make that  _ “Oh Canada” _ face tonight.”

“Come on then,” Jean challenged “show me what  _ else _ you’ve got.” Marco simply grinned and pounced. Knocking Jean back to the bed he connected his lips to Jean’s feverishly. He could taste each lingering spark igniting the fire between them. Blood rolled in his veins as Jean’s hands soared over his skin; up Marco’s arms, down his chest, around to his back, and finally curling beneath his arms to rest on his shoulder blades. Every rush of Jean’s skin over his own had his mind fogging. He’d wanted him right then and there in that perfect position to watch as he moaned his name and clawed at his skin like an anchor to keep him into the reality. Unfortunately he had one thing to do before that.

Reaching to the side of the bed he grabbed the thin bottle of lubricant and broke the kiss as he began to line many more down Jean’s body. Lavishing his hips, nipping just a hint as Jean seemed to enjoy it, he trailed down until he could return attention to Jean’s abandoned cock. Popping the cap on the lubricant bottle made Jean squirm in anticipation as Marco then began to liberally apply a coating to his fingers. Mouthing up his thighs, Marco mapped his way until he placed his lips around the head of Jean’s cock and simultaneously circled a slicked digit at his entrance. When Jean’s fingers clawed into the sheets he gave a nod and Marco plunged the first digit into the tense, pulsating heat. Feeling the muscles clench around him he set to once again working Jean to incoherence. 

Taking his length repeatedly as his finger thrust in and out of his body, Marco began to feel him relaxing at his touch. Only when Jean’s hips began to push back against him did he insert the second explorative digit. Widening the rim, rubbing against the walls, thrusting and splaying inside of him, Jean could begin to feel Marco’s fingers becoming more pleasurable than his mouth. It appeared to him that the DJ was delivering the promise of being good with his hands. Just as he thought the very idea Marco pushed in a third finger taking his breath.

_ “Marco!~~” _ he moaned in a strangled whisper as his back arched off the bed and his toes curled from the pleasure. This man was unraveling him, forcing him to fray at the seams, and he wanted him to hurry. Marco could hear it in his desperate cry for him so he dove back to the same spot he had, thrusting in hard, as he once against hit Jean’s prostate. In the moment Jean’s breathing turned to strained, uneven pants Marco got to his knees and shimmied out of his boxers. Dropping them over the edge of the bed he then reached for the condom and ripped it open with his teeth, spitting the remnant to the floor. Sitting up, Jean watched him coil a hand around his cock giving himself a stroke or two before rolling on the condom and slicking on a thin layer of the lubricant.

Biting the edge of his lip Jean tossed his arms around Marco’s neck and wiggled beneath him, splaying his thighs and giving Marco a more than comfortable position. Kissing Jean as he began to the push into his body, Marco began to lose himself in the immense heat. Jean’s muscles clenched around him greedily as he began a subtle thrust once Jean seemed adjusted. Each thrust forced Jean’s blunt nails harder into his shoulders as Marco’s pace began to quicken. Hard, fast, and inducing both their sweating and panting breaths the two of them quickly lost their minds to a blanket of thick, lust created fog. The only thing they sought were each other’s heat, their passion, and the way each connection made them feel as though fire rolled through their veins.

Jean tossed his head back as Marco’s arms forced his knees back to his chest and elevated his hips  _ “Oh god, Marco~~ Harder!!” _ Obeying the screamed directive Marco rocked his hips with enough force to have the springs in the mattress screeching almost as loudly as Jean was. The music he was making was potentially the sweetest sound he’d ever heard. His rhythm began to falter as he felt himself, and Jean, getting closer to their climax. Jean’s body was tensing and releasing as his screams began to get louder. Marco reached down to secure a hand around Jean’s cock pumping him in tandem to urge him quicker to his orgasm. As he achieved apex he came with Marco’s name as the last thing from his lips, body shuddering as he spilled over Marco’s hand and onto his own chest and stomach. 

Not very far behind him Marco continued to fuck Jean through the orgasm as he hit his own  _ “Fuckkkk, Jeaann~~” _ Jean reached up and pushed the hair back from his face as umber waves fell around his forehead as his body shuddered for the final thrust. Marco had given him a soft smile before kissing him softly and pulling out to clean up their mess. Once he tied and discarded the condom in the bathroom he returned with a towel and warm, damp washcloth. Handing them to Jean he laid out on the bed.

“Gimme 20 minutes and I’ll make even better on that promise,” Marco grinned through a pant.

Jean cleaned himself up and dropped the towel off the side of the bed “Mhmm, well, while I’d love that because you were incredible, I can’t. I have to work in the morning.”

Marco’s eyes widened “You’re gonna go to work and sit in a booth all day after that?”

“My hips won’t hurt because they don’t now,” Jean stated before smiling “but it’s kinda cute you’re worried about that.”

Shaking his head, Marco sighed “Well, so long as you’ll be alright. I suggest you get some rest then.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jean sighed “I’m pretty exhausted now.”

“Tell me about it,” Marco chuckled “but can I ask something first?”

Jean gave him a nod “Sure.”

“How’d you find me?” Marco asked remembering he’d let the question slip from his mind before.

Laughing a bit Jean shrugged “Haha, really? I’m part of the federal government. Also, it wasn’t hard to check what wedding ceremonies were going on. The only one involving an American was a pretty good place to start. It was pretty easy.”

“Guess so,” Marco yawned before turning to him “goodnight, Jean.”

Leaning over Jean kissed his cheek as he flipped off the lamp “Goodnight, Marco.” As Marco laid down he noticed Jean rolled to face the other direction as he created a distance between them. He knew the distance all too well as he’d often been guilty of the same thing. It meant he was going to leave in the morning and didn’t want to wake him. Of course he knew that’d happen. He’d just met Jean several hours ago and couldn’t expect to get much from him but god did he want it. Laying there for, only the clock knew how long, Marco thought about wanting more than Jean in his bed. It was a moment like he couldn’t explain but meeting Jean felt like something more. As he fell asleep the last thing on his mind was if he’d get to see that gorgeous smile again in the morning if he’d be gone without so much as a goodbye.

When he awoke the sound of rain pelting against the window sounded through the cozy hotel room. He was barely stirring and the room was gloomy and grey as the clouds blotted out the sun. Glancing over to the clock he noticed it was a little before 8am so he rolled out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before he realized the room had been cleaned. The scattered clothing, evidence of the night before’s activity, had been picked up and stacked on the desk. Inside the room there was only one or two things that still had evidence of Jean’s presence; the bed and Marco’s body. Covered in scratches and bites Marco’s body showed the evidence Jean left on him and the sheets still lingered with the smell of his cologne. 

As he opened the hotel room door he noticed the elevator door down the hall shutting just as he caught a glimpse of flaxen hair and a flint Aerosmith shirt. Jean was still here! He wanted to say goodbye, he wanted to ask if he could see him again, he wanted to know what hope there was if there was any. Doing the only thing he knew to do Marco bolted out the door and decided to take the stairs down to the first floor. It would be faster than waiting on the elevator and he might be able to catch Jean before he got into his truck. Taking off at a sprint he ran for the stairs and decided that this was what he wanted more than anything and nothing was going to stop him from getting it.

Managing to get down to the lobby he ran through the empty area just to see Jean as he walked out of the hotel. Without time to catch his breath or think he bolted out the door and immediately recalled that the rain was coming down in a fierce downpour. It didn’t matter. Once he was outside he placed his hands around his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs.

**“Jean!!!”** He screamed hoping that he’d hear as he approached the vehicle.

Whipping his head around Jean stood there and shook his head at Marco, half naked, getting soaked to the bone in the heavy rain “Oh my god! Marco!” Running up to him without a care Marco wrapped his arms around Jean and held his gaze but for only a second before claiming his lips in a heated fervor. Returning the kiss just as hungrily, Jean dropped his umbrella and stood there beneath the rain allowing it to pelt them both. Skin coated and beaded with rain, clothes soaked through, hair framing their face; both men were drowning in the rain yet only felt like drowning in one another.

Pulling back Marco grinned and framed his cheek “I couldn’t let you go like that. Anyone else but not you. I had to at least say goodbye…and...and I have to know, Jean, can I see you again? For dinner?”

Jean smiled and kissed his cheek “Americans are _ truly _ idiots. You’re going to a catch a cold out here like that!”

“I don’t care. I have to know, Jean,” Marco pleaded as he was locked into a topaz gaze.

“You didn’t even read the note I left you, did you?” Jean sighed as he raked his fingers through Marco’s hair. “I told you I wanted to see you again and I’d have something for you when you left Canada this morning. I’ll be on duty, posted at the same check, so I was going to give it to you then because I don’t have it written yet.”

Marco’s eyes widened drastically “You….you left me a note? I’m sorry, I just, I saw you in the elevator when I going to move the housekeeping sign and I couldn’t think of anything else. I  _ had _ to know if I was ever going to get to see you again.”

“Right now, we’re just two strangers kissing in the pouring rain,” Jean stated “but next time we won’t be. I only know your name, where you’re from, and what you do for a living. You know the same about me. We’ll remedy that but for now, I have to go, and _ you _ need to get back inside before you catch cold.”

Tightening his hold and claiming another kiss Marco smiled radiantly “Thank you, Jean, I guess I have to let you go. I’ll see you in a few hours, officer.”

“Bye, Marco,” Jean muttered softly as he turned to hand him the umbrella. Marco shook his head, he was already soaked to the core, but he accepted it anyway and watched as Jean drove off. When he got back into the hotel the receptionist was about to say something but he just moved quickly to the elevator and high tailed it to his room. Where was this note? Jean left him a note and he wanted to read it immediately. There was only one problem when he got back to his room: his keys were inside. Grumbling about the fact he’d been stupid enough to forget he began to turn and walk off when he noticed a maid cart. Thankfully the older woman was nice enough to let him back inside his room but he guessed it was more for the fact she wanted the half naked, wet, man out of the hall in case children went by.

Once inside he began to look around the room before finding a scrawled out note on the hotel notepad by the telephone:

_ Marco, _

_ Sorry you weren’t up when I left. I wanted to say goodbye but didn’t want to wake you. If possible I’d like to have the opportunity to see you again. I’ll be waiting for you at the border. _

_ ~Jean Kirschtein.  _

He had to smile. Did Jean always sign notes with his full name? If so that was adorable. Jean did want to see him again and for some reason that gave him more than just a hint of elation. Part of him couldn’t wait to leave Canada and the other part of him couldn’t wait to come back to Canada knowing what waited for him. He spent the morning practically on cloud nine after that even if he was busy packing and having to listen to Ymir complain about him not being packed. All he had to do to explain was show her the note, explain the night, and then continue to hum as he finished packing. After he showered the three moved downstairs to check out and proceed on their way back to Seattle.

The drive back to the border hadn’t taken too long and Krista and Ymir opted to sleep in the backseat of the jeep so he was more than fine with that. At least that way they couldn’t give him complete hell for whatever it was Jean was going to hand to him. When they approached the station he jostled them awake and took their identification and had it prepared as he rolled down the windows. Thankfully the rain was only a steady Seattle reminiscent drizzle so it wasn’t too much of a hassle. 

His eyes met those of topaz as he heard “How was your trip?”

Marco beamed radiantly  _ “Enlightening.  _ Thank you.” At Jean’s side was a US customs agent asking him all of the questions he’d had to answer when he entered Canada. 

Thing went rather smoothly and Jean handed him his documentation back “I hope you’ll return soon. Have a good day, Mr. Bodt.”

Just for a laugh, watching the customs agent’s eyes enlarge, Marco grinned and blew Jean a kiss “Yeah, you too, Mr. Kirschtein.” He knew Jean might play some hell explaining that one away but he had a good little bit of fun with it. After they crossed into Seattle, and he’d dropped Ymir and Krista off at their home, he made his way to his apartment where he refused to look at what Jean had slipped into his passport until he was inside. He unpacked his bags and threw things in the laundry making sure that everything was done before he got to sit down and see what Jean left him. Removing the envelope from the passport he’d snuck in when the customs agent had walked off, Marco popped it open and removed the letter.

_ Marco, _

_ Sorry I had to wait until I got home for this one. You’re such an idiot for ambushing me like that. I could have had to arrest you for that display, you know? I have to admit you looked pretty hot like that though. I’ve already paid for a room at the hotel next week if you’re free. Wednesday to Thursday the room is booked. If you can make it, let me know. Dinner and a workout sounds like a good evening to me. I have to stay in shape after all. You have to be one of the most amazing men I’ve had the opportunity to meet and I’d love to actually get to know you. So, if you’re down, here’s my cell: 778-547-0136. I look forward to your call. _

_ ~Jean V. Kirschtein _

 

As soon as Marco placed the letter down he took a deep breath and sent out a lone text prepared for his new love of all things Canadian to begin. He had his romantic comedy start now here was to hoping he’d be able to eventually walk away with the ending.

 

**_From: Marco  
_ ** **_To: +1-778-547-0136_ **

It’s Marco. Looks like I'm free every Wednesday and Thursday for the next month or eternity. Looking forward to seeing you again, Jean, can't wait.

 


End file.
